


Coffee, Tea or Me?

by jhonacz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhonacz/pseuds/jhonacz
Summary: This question has been playing in my mind since the day I saw you.. and I wonder what your answer might be..So? Coffee, Tea or Me?





	Coffee, Tea or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> In which I tried to write one-shot again...

 

Mom opens a small Coffee shop in the Shiganshina District. It was a small shop where we serve hot and cold coffee, we also serve tea's and smoothie, cakes, cookies and pies. We have enough customer to keep the shop going and we have several patrons that keep on coming back.

"Hey Eren!" It was Hanji, she's been coming back here after what happened on a rainy day. 

"Hi Hanj, its good to see you... I haven't seen you in a while.." i chirp as she stands in front of me..

"Yeah you've been busy.. and I have been busy babysitting my little old friend.." She said winking..

"Ah is that so... So same order?" "Yes please and oh.. Eren a cup of Earl Grey and a slice of strawberry cake please.." I gesture my hand a sign of OKAY and she smiles and shouted.. "Thank you cutie"

As I start preparing her order... The door open again and Armin was about to greet the newcomer but Hanji squeal as she sees the person in the door... I shake my head _Hanji never change, it will be boring if she stops coming here.._ I smile as I finish with the earl grey...

I was about to go out and serve the drinks and cakes Hanji order when I remember that I have a class in about 30 minutes so I ask Armin to serve it to them and say goodbye to my mom and I run and almost lost my balance as I reach the door...

Levi POV

"Oh, hi Arm..." Hanji said when the blond kid brings us our order...

"Hi Hanji, Cappuccino with a shot of espresso, Earl grey, strawberry cake, and Blackforest... Is that all?" "yes thank you, sweet-" Hanji did not finish her sentence when we here a loud THUD in the entrance of the cafe..

The brunet looks at our way and said a shy sorry before running out.. The blondie sigh..

"Sorry about that... He's running late again.," he said smiling.

"Oh don't worry it's been a long time since I saw him like that.. " "Yeah his having a little trouble in his final project..." he said before the bell on the door ring indicating that a new costumer just came in, _The... what his name again... Armin,_ Greeted the newcomer and excuses his self to serve the customer...

"hmmm.. this tastes different.." I said when I taste the tea... and sip again a little more this time when someone spoke..

"Ah, that must because Eren made it.." a woman in her 40's came to us Carla said... "If it's not in your liking I can brew you another one.." 

"No, its okay, I was just surprised... The taste is the same..." I can see her frown, I was about to explain but Hanji cut me off...

"What he means is it taste just like his tea..." "yeah, I mean it's my first time someone got the taste right..." And Carla's smile wide..

She told us that it was Eren's idea and the one who teach her how to brew a tea.. though Eren love's coffee, He loves to brew tea. I smile as I sip to the remaining tea on my cup... I'll have to thank that guy for making my day...

 

Eren's POV

I run out of the school gate as soon as the class end. I did promise mom to help her bake today... I can hear my friends called me but I don't have time to chitchat.. since helping mom bake helps me find a great inspiration for my final project...

I was in a hurry to open the front door of the shop when I bump into something...

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry.. Are you okay?" I said wide eye, when I saw him sitting on the pavement I tried to help him up to his feet but he brushes off my hand .. "Damn! Brat look where you going..." He said as he angrily..

I didn't notice that I was looking at him too much.. well, can you blame me? His handsome though his short, he have this awesome tone of voice through his short, He has this awesome color of blue-grey eyes through his short...

and before I can stop my self I blurted " _pretty"_ I cover my mouth when I realized it...

"What?! what the fuck are you looking at? Do you think I can't kick your ass because I'm short?" He said face red because of anger...

"I-no.. I mean I just want to invite you in and offer you a Coffee, Tea or.." I clear my throat as I stop my self by saying  _"ME"_ that would be so embarrassing..

"No shit Sherlock, I don't think I have much time to waste.. and standing here with you is already wasting my time.." "Jezz! don't you think your the only one wasting your time here? I'm just being polite since it's my fault that I bump into you and I was sorry... gee why are you so grumpy at this time of the day.." I answer him glaring..

He was about to retort but the shop door open and my mom came out..

"Oh, dear Eren? Levi? did something happened?" "Not, really Carla I was about to go.. anyway, thank you for letting me stay longer..." "It's okay honey, you can come by tomorrow to..." Mom said as he bows and excuses himself but before he walks he glare at me and mutter something, I sigh when he started walking... I look at my mom and smile..

"Sorry about that mom, you might lose one of your regulars because of my temper..." My mom just smiles as he cares my cheek saying don't worry about it.. I am grateful that mom is here.. 

I was just so disappointed onto my self.. the first time a guy caught my interest, I make him mad and I think I won't be seeing him again.. I sigh again  I feel awful...

 

Levi's POV

I stand at the entrance of the cafe where I swear that I won't be coming back... After 5 days of trying out other cafes, it only leaves me annoyed if they are not serving the best tea, they crowder with fucking noisy brats. What? I'm Levi Fucking Ackerman, I don't like noisy brats.. I can't think.. I sigh.. Hanji's been nagging me for a reason why I won't be coming here anymore... So before I change my mind I push the door in which the bell chime it was Carla in the counter which gives me a smile of relief...

"Good Morning Levi, what can I get you?" She said smiling..

"Espresso shot and Earl Grey and... what is your new cakes available today?" I said with a small smile plaster in my face.. Carla's smiling face is contagious.

"Ah.. its a shortcake.. we've been trying to perfect it.. would you like to try.. I want to get your oppinion.." Why do I feel like I was called short.? I click my tongue "Okay.." I paid for my order and she insisted that the cake is free since I'me doing her a big favor. I look around to see if that brat was here, but I think he's not... Why.. wait why do I feel disappointed... 

"If you're looking for Eren, he's not here at the moment but if you come back here later you might bump into him..." My head snaps at her direction.. "I-I'm not, I'm just looking for the best spot to sit.." I tried to hide my face since I know I am fucking blushing right now.. Am I that obvious? I hurried to the table and tried to do something to keep my mind away from the teasing smile of Carla...

Black pens, colored pencils, and pencils are scattered in my table when Carla set the tray with my order... I pick up all my pencils and pens to make room for the tea, espresso and 3 types of shortcakes... 

"I forgot that you are majoring FineArts.." She said as she put all my orders carefully.. 

"Yeah, I am trying to find some inspirations for my final project but I got nothing.." I sigh as I look at her and thank her.

"It's okay, you'll find something eventually, Eren is also the same He's been going on and on about not having good inspiration that could spark a great idea for his art project..." 

"It must be hard convincing him to calm down and to not stress out.." I said smiling as I hear Carla chuckle..

"Yeah, with a hard-headed son like that it's really hard.. and because of that, I have to stock flours, sugar, chocolates and other ingredients for cakes.. because every time he got frustrated about his project he'll vent it into making cakes..." I'm really glad I came here today..

"Thank you, Carla still this is the best cafe I ever been since the time I'm here..." "Aw... Levi, I am honored and thank you for coming back. Eren's been worried of you not coming back.." She smile.. I was about to ask him when another customer opens the door. Carla excuse herself to serve the said customer.

I sigh as think back again the words she said... I shake my head to help me stop thinking about it...

 

Eren's POV..

Its been a week now, I wonder if he won't come back here anymore... I sigh as I am close to the cafe.. I think I should stop thinking about him, his beautiful scowling face, and his beautiful eyes.... Gahh! damn, I just said I'll stop thinking of him.. 

"Hello, Eren." Hanji.. "Hi, Hanji.. Hello, mom, I'm back" I said "Eren, welcome back.. Honey can you clear the table there.. I forgot to clear them..." I nod as I put on an apron and head to where the table mom pointed..

I see Hanji followed me and sit at the opposite table..

"So you haven't talked to Levi after that incident?" I look at her I shake my head since I don't trust my voice not to sound very disappointed.

I was about to wipe the chair when something caught my eyes... I held it up then I heard Hanji hitch her breathing then she shouts...

"That's LEVI's!!" I look at her questioning how could Levi's sketchpad fins its way here when it's been a week and he hadn't seen the man in here.

 "Oh, my he must have forgotten it since he's in a hurry.." My head snaps to my mom direction..

I heard Hanji chuckle before saying..

"This must be faith Eren... you should grab it while it's still open and available.." She grinned as she looks at me while drinking her coffee..

I think for a while while I look at the sketch pad in my had.. well maybe I will.. now or never...

 

Levi's POV

Shit! for all of the things I have forgotten in this cafe it was m sketch pad.. if someone found it and look at them they'll surely will be disgusted and throw it in the trash or more or less they'll post it on social media... I really don't want to go to the cafe since I know Eren will be there... Oh, MY GOD!! I just hope that it's not Eren who found my sketchPad... please no... I prayed it over and over again as I walk faster and faster before I know it I was in front of the cafe. and Before I was able to change my mind and forget about the sketch pad the door open...

"Uh.. Levi.. Hi... are you going to come in?" I lost my fucking voice.. I was staring at him for a while before I swallowed a lamp of I don't know that stuck in my throat and nod before He opens the door wider so that I can get in..

"Ahm... Do.. I mean I forgot my sketch pad here and I-" I said without looking at him since I know I am blushing right now..

"Oh the blue one? yeah, it's here.. wait here I'll get it for you" He said and walk to the counter, Then I see Carla...

"Oh, Levi dear... did you come here to retrieve your sketchbook?" I nod at her "Anyway dear, do you have anything to do today?" "No, I've done most of my important project so I'm free.." I said while taking a glance on Eren who still taking its sweet time looking for my sketchbook... and why the hell he's taking so long??

"That's good, Eren and I just have done with baking some cakes and I want you to do some taste test and tell me if it can be worth selling or not.." She said excitedly..

"Mom!" I heard Eren protest but I have already agreed to help her in exchange for letting me stay there after closing an hour or so until they finish cleaning..

"What? we already agreed about him tasting it.. right Levi?" Carla smiles sweetly.. "Yeah, we did," I said smirking as I see reaction..

"Whatever, here.. this is the right one right?" I look at him like asking him if he looks inside or not...

"Hanji... Hanji forces me to check on whats inside... sorry" He said while looking at his feet... My eyes widen as he said that...  _FUCK! this shitty glasses..._

"Please remind me to skin her alive and rub some salt after.." I want to laugh at the reaction he's showing...

"So.. did you find any interesting on my sketches?" I ask nervously..

 He blinks and scratched the back of his neck before answering.. 

"Yeah, I mean all of them but there is one sketch that really catches my attention.." He replied smiling sheepishly...

Before I could ask, Carla cough to get our attention.. I can see a little tint of pink on Eren's cheeks and I know I have in mine too...

"Okay, before the ants decide to attack us here because of your flirting I would like to get Levi's opinion on this cakes.." Carla said and Eren groan and I just chuckle... "Mooom!" Eren whine..

 

Eren's POV

 _Holly shit Levi laugh..._ I thought as my heart beat speeds up and my cheek gets warmer...

"Are you okay Eren?" Levi asks with concern lace in his voice but all I can hear is Levi's purr...  _Shit what was happening to me I know how good looking he is but this is too much..._

"Ah.. sorry about my mom... " I said as I take a deep breath to help me settle my fast heartbeat.

"You did not answer my question brat.. Are you okay? because you looked like a constipated.." I look at him and sigh..

"Yes, I'm fine and I mean to say sorry about my outburst the day I bump into you in front of the cafe... I didn't mean to take it out in you, I just have a shitty day at school..." I said and glared at him again.. "And don't call me brat! since we're just the same age! if I'm a brat you're a brat too.." I said pouting..

Levi just laughs "That's why you're a brat.." Before I could retort and throw another remark on Levi I heard my mom called..

"Eren! stop pestering Levi and get back on cleaning!! and help Armin close the shop!" "Gehh! nice timing mom!" I said shaking my head, but before I could stand Levi spoke..

"Is your offer still stand?" I look at him and tried to think about the offer he was saying... Oh, free coffee, Tea, or me? I blush as I remember the last one..

I cleared my throat and "Yeah.. yes it still stands... you can collect it anytime just tell me..." I said confidently but I didn't expect Levi's question..

He smiles and "Is "YOU" included on the choices?" I blink and blink again as I absorb the question...

 

They are staring at each other and Levi start laughing and Eren followed.. Levi stop and ask him again. 

"So is "YOU" included or I just need to choose between Coffee and Tea?" Eren can't help but grin...

"If you choose "ME" then... I won't hesitate to include "you" in the choices.. he said with a wide smile on his face..

 

....................TIME SKIP because this story is taking so LLLLLLOOOOOOONNNNNGGGG!!!!.......................

 

"Do you remember the question you ask me after our fight at the front of the shop?" Levi asks as he was lying on Eren chest in their shared apartment...

"Hmmm.. The "Coffee, Tea or Me?" question?" "Yeah but the first time you ask you did not include the "YOU"" Levi said with a teasing tone

"Yeah, I didn't because we just have an argument and I don't want you to think of me as a weirdo that's why I did not include it back then..." Eren said pouting..

Levi loves it very much when Eren pout... Levi kisses Eren's pouting lips and smiles in the process..

"I love you," He said and kiss him again more deeply this time and Eren kiss him back..

"I love you too.." He answers as he looks at him in the eyes..

"So what do you want... Coffee, Tea, or Me?" Eren asked Levi again playfully as he pulls out velvet box in front of Levi...

Levi gasp and look at Eren and playfully slap Erens chest and said.. "You Brat that's not the question you should ask when you propose!! but YOU.. I will always choose YOU!" as he kisses Erens lips smiling and crying...

 

 

...Tadaaaa!!!! DONE my first EVER one SHOT!!!! woooooo... (wiping sweat)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Iknow!!! I tried so hard buuuuuut.. hell yeah!!! done with one-shot!!! (grinning like a maniac) ^M^


End file.
